


Spinebreaker

by Kurrokochi



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Suicide Mission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurrokochi/pseuds/Kurrokochi
Summary: Kyungsoo is a 17 year old with a mission. Watch him manipulate and use people to complete that mission.





	Spinebreaker

**Author's Note:**

> Hii~~~   
> This is basically a Kyungsoo centric fic, that mainly focuses on his relationships with others and himself. 
> 
> Sorry the summary sucks, but oh well, you can tell more from the tags ^^

Uniform.  _ Check. _

Bag.  _ Check. _

Glasses.  _ Check. _

Kyungsoo has everything he needs to start the day and he is ready. It is the first day of his junior year in high school and finally, after excruciating arguments with his parents, he is back in Korea. Unfortunately, his parents were not able to follow him, but living alone has its perks. 

 

Kyungsoo grabs his keys and walks out of his new apartment with confident steps. Getting used to the apartment was not easy,but he did it in record time and now he feels at home and can sleep without disturbances. He locks and checks the door carefully, before slipping his house keys into the front pocket of his backpack and running down the stairs of the building. His apartment is on the 10th floor, but Kyungsoo has always loved using stairs, especially running up and down them and he does not plan on changing that. 

 

In the underground parking lot there's a shiny, new motorcycle waiting for him and he is delighted to see it again - he had seen it just the day before, but he still missed it. He gets on the motorcycle, takes a moment to slide his hands down the shiny body of the fine machinery and then fishes the appropriate keys from the front pocket of his backpack. He settles as comfortably as he can and starts the motorcycle. Needless to say, his ride to school is exquisite. 

 

When he gets there, he parks his motorcycle and takes a moment to take in the entirety of the school. The campus itself is grand. This is one of the schools that boasts perfect students with perfect specs and highest acceptance rates in ivy league universities. Of course his parents could not allow him to attend some mediocre school. He is sure that this school is filled with douchebags and entitled assholes. He sneers at the whole group of people who probably have not achieved anything independently and thrive on the authority of their parents. He has not even met these people and already has a negative view of them. He knows that he should keep his mind open, but he does not plan to fall for any bullshit these sinister, self-entitled kids like to spout.  He straightens his backpack and heads inside. As soon as he is inside, he sees students rushing around the hallways, speaking in hushed whispers. Nobody pays him attention and he plans on keeping things that way. 

 

Kyungsoo knows where his classroom is, he knows who his teacher is and who his classmates are. He did not come unprepared. He knows everything he needs to and the things he does not know, he can guess. He has memorized the layout of the classroom, where everyone sits and what groups are formed in the classroom. Having wealthy parents who can get you anything you want surely is a privilege Kyungsoo likes to take advantage of. So he walks confidently, determined, with a purpose in mind. He knows everything he needs to know, but of course, according to the regulations, he first needs to head to the teacher’s office so he can greet his homeroom teacher and let him guide to the classroom and introduce him to everyone.

 

The meeting with his homeroom teacher goes perfectly. After all, Kyungsoo is a bright young man with a bright future and bright visuals. He does not look threatening at all, with his brown hair, small face, heart shaped lips and big eyes behind round glasses. Everyone in the office adores him and he smiles at them goofily to further their adoration for him. Of course, the students will be different. 

 

On their way to class, the homeroom teacher, Kim Joonmyun, tells him how friendly the kids are and how much he’ll enjoy being in the class. The man seems naively hopeful to Kyungsoo. The boy, himself, does not expect anything special. He will be just another boy focused on his studies in a classroom filled with praise hungry hyenas. He plans on blending in and not letting anything distract him from his ultimate goal. 

  
Kyungsoo adjusts his glasses as the teacher finally stops in front of a classroom door and opens it. He follows the teacher inside and looks at the classroom filled with people. Everything looks as he expected it to and Kyungsoo’s lips take a slight upturn. His eyes settle on a boy, who’s sitting in the back of the room with his feet up on his desk as he discusses something supposedly funny with a supposed friend, and the gleam in his eyes turns sadistic -not that anybody notices. Maybe this will be easier than he thought. 


End file.
